


Deceptive Appearances

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Series: New Normal [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-27
Updated: 2003-04-27
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The power behind the throne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deceptive Appearances

The room looks like the high priest’s quarters in some decadent temple, all heavy wood and gilding, rich draperies on the panelled walls. The desk bears more than a passing resemblance to an altar, heavy, majestic, ceremonial almost. Nothing more than the occasional flourishing signature is ever written atop the unscarred leather blotter.

It’s all a showpiece. The antique bed has never even been slept in, at least by its current owner. After all, it’s only common sense not to be where your enemies expect. However, it is what people expect when they think of the rooms of Tom Riddle, Minister of Magic. He who used to be Lord Voldemort before Harry Potter negotiated his famous cease-fire, and who is now King of England in all but name. Harry had been right – Tom and Voldemort were separate, but no one had counted on Tom being a far worse option, at least for them.

The real bedroom is behind the door concealed in one of those panels, behind a tapestry depicting a snake devouring a lion. Only Tom doesn’t sleep, so it’s more of a ‘playroom’, and a place to keep his most valued possession. Secure, safe, locked away except when he chooses to let it see the light of day.

Remus Lupin looks perfectly at ease, sprawled naked and indolent across the bed, the only article of furnishing. A dozen or so candles float near the ceiling, reminiscent of the Great Hall at Hogwarts, shedding golden light on equally golden skin. Magic has mended the effects of years of fighting his transformations, and Tom insists he stays in shape. Lupin doesn’t fight the change any longer. Tom is always on hand afterwards to repair any new damage. His combined pet and executioner is eminently valuable to him, well worth the occasional inconvenience.

Lupin _looks_ perfectly at ease displayed against white linen sheets, but the candlelight glints cruelly off silvery metal at neck and wrists. A special alloy, with just enough silver to provide constant irritation, hovering always just barely on the right side of pain. Tom killed half a dozen spares getting the combination right, but it is perfect now. Persistence has always paid off, for him.

He steps into the room, and closes the door carefully behind him. It never fails to satisfy him, the way Lupin’s face tightens the moment he enters, although his body only moves to display himself better. Tom has always been a considerate lover, but the silver on Lupin’s skin is a constant reminder of his position, and he has seen just what Tom is capable of. Tom loves to see that knowledge, dark in the grey eyes.

A satisfied smile blooms on his face as he approaches the bed, and the man always waiting for him there.


End file.
